


Needs

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan discover what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

In the past, sex was something fun, and a way to show his love for Jean. But things are different now.

He is not looking for love as Logan's claws slice his clothes in disposable strips. He is not asking for affection as Logan pushes him against a wall, or bends him over a desk, or pushes him face first on the floor. No, he doesn't need anything.

Scott is used to the 'wham, bang, thank you, ma'am' treatment. He doesn't expect anything different. He will never beg for more than a quick fuck to relieve the day's tension. He's their leader. He doesn't need compassion.

He knows his life his empty. He understands that it's the burden of the person in charge. He takes care of everyone, but there is no one to take care of him. That's why after a difficult mission, with only minor injuries, he goes straight to his room. No need to burden Hank with more work.

"Ya need help." A gruff and unexpected voice reaches him a second before a strong arm wraps around his body and holds him up.

"I can walk alone. I've done it since I was a child." Never show your weakness.

"Stop yapping or I'll carry ya."

With that, Logan prevents all further conversation. Not that Scott feels like talking. He has learned that people rarely pay attention to what he is saying unless it's work related.

When they reach his room, Scott expects Logan to leave, or maybe to rip his clothes off. Instead he freezes as Logan gently takes his leather uniform off. Logan's fingers ghost over his injuries.

"These aren't too bad. The cut on yer leg will scar."

Scott shrugs. "It won't interfere with my modeling career," he jokes, but he has never anticipated Logan actually chuckling.

Logan helps him to bed. He tucks Scott under the sheets and moves around the room, picking up stray clothes. Scott doesn't have the strength to question Logan's weird behavior. He doesn't need to understand Logan, because soon the Wolverine will leave again.

He vaguely hears a 'Sweet dream, Slim' before Morpheus is upon him, imposing the rest that his body craves.

Scott wakes up in the middle of the night. Another nightmare. Jean would know what to do, but she isn't here. She isn't coming back.

"Are ya all right?" Logan asks in a sleepy voice.

Scott turns abruptly. "What are you doing here?"

Logan never likes to talk. He pulls Scott down until they are lying face to face. The Canadian runs his fingers over Scott's face, his fingers skirting the edges of the glasses before touching those perfect lips. He needs to touch his lover so much.

Logan kisses the younger man. There is no rush, but a simple contact of lips, sharing warmth and affection. Soon, it's not enough and his hands move over the slim body, tracing firm muscles. Logan didn't know that he could crave such simple touches.

He traces Scott's jaw with butterfly kisses, trying to ease the tension in his lover's body. His fingers knead Scott's ass while their bodies are pressed against each other. Logan groans as he buries his face in the nook between Scott's neck and shoulder.

"Want ya." He wishes he could tell the other man that this is more than simple sex, but they are men. They don't talk about the emotional stuff.

"Logan, please..."

The Wolverine doesn't need his senses to pick up the caution and disillusionment in Scott's voice. In the past he wouldn't have cared, but now he does. He rolls Scott over and the young man doesn't complain.

Spooned against each other, Logan slowly begins to prepare his lover. He realizes that this is the first time that they use a bed. He chuckles to himself. Yeah, they'll need to use the bed more often in the future.

He tries to take it slow, make it last, but Logan wants to push inside that tight hole that give him so much pleasure. He needs to be one with Scott.

"Are ya ready?"

Scott wants to scream 'no'. He can't go on like this. But does he have any alternatives? This is as close as he'll get to being happy again. "Yes," he finally whispers.

He feels Logan penetrate him. It's unlike anything they have done in the past. Their bodies move together in languid movements. It's slow and tender. There is no pain this time, only pleasure.

Scott comes silently under the reverent touch of his lover. He would question when Logan has become so gentle if his heart weren't throbbing and his body weren't flying. As it stands, he lets the pleasure wash over him, ignoring all the questions.

Logan stays inside him long after he has come inside him, and even this intimacy is something new.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott thought he could stay quiet, but he needs answers.

" 'Cause we need each other."


End file.
